


Joe's Birthday Date

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom, Supernatural Mention
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dates, Fluff, Incest, M/M, No real smut here, The only naughty thing is that they're brothers, incest warning, its just a lot of fluff, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl
Summary: Frank wants to help Joe celebrate his eighteenth birthday and makes it extra special.





	

It was going to be Joe’s eighteenth birthday, and the first one where he wouldn’t be able to celebrate it with everyone he wanted to. And truthfully, that made Frank feel…incredibly sad. Ever since they ran away from Bayport to avoid the CPS from taking Joe away, it had just been them, struggling to survive, fighting a new kind of monsters and just…making it one day at a time.

But March was creeping in, and Joe’s birthday was coming in closer and closer. Frank knew he wanted to do something special, for his brother. Wanted to make it a day he would never forget.

So one day he packed them up in Joe’s van and announced that they needed a change of scenery. Time down south, with the sun and the warmth, was exactly what they needed to shake off any lingering winter depression. Joe was all for it. Road trips was something he never got tired of, even now as they were living on the road. Traveling was just something Joe seemed good for.

They got to Florida in the nick of time. Frank had a good 12 hour window, rushing about buying what he needed and checking to make sure they had good supplies. Then it was just a happy waiting time.

When Joe awoke the next morning he was greeted by his favorite sugar cookies and Frank singing “Happy Birthday”. 

“Holy shit, I forgot it was my birthday,” the blond said, giving a startled laugh.

“Did you really?” Frank grinned. “Good thing I remembered then isn’t it? Go ahead, blow out the candle and eat your sugary breakfast. Then get dressed, I’ve got plans for you today.”

“Oh yes?” Joe smirked, pulling Frank closer to kiss him softly. “What kind of plans?”

“Down boy,” Frank replied. “As much as I would love to keep you in bed all day, I made some good plans today. When we get back I’ll fuck you for hours. How does that sound?”

“Sounds great!”

After a good breakfast of cookies and hot chocolate, Frank took Joe on a rather amazing date. First they went to the beach for a good couple of hours of sunbathing and surfing, plenty of cuddling and kissing on the beach. Thankfully, the section of beach they were on was deserted, only the two of them, but it was perfect.

Lunchtime came, and Frank spoiled his brother with Applebee’s. Joe was a blackhole even on normal days, but Applebee’s was one of his favorite restaurants and yes, they even splurged on desert.

After lunch, they went to a fair that was being held a little within the city. There were rides and games and photobooths all over the place. Everyone was having a great time, and Frank could hold his brother’s hand, could look at him with the love he always felt for him, and seeing Joe so happy was making everything worthwhile.  
If he could live in this moment forever, that would be the best thing in the world.

As the sun was going down, they left the fair, with Joe holding a huge stuffed fox that Frank had won for him, as well as a balloon, a new baseball cap and sunglasses and a bag of cotton candy for the ride back to the motel. They stopped by Burger King for dinner to go and pulled over by the beach again to watch the stars unfold over the ocean, the moon beginning to rise, full and beautiful to behold.

“Happy Birthday, little brother,” Frank said, threading his fingers in between Joe’s.

Joe smiled back, snuggling close. “Thanks,” he replied. “Best brother ever.”

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Sometimes…it wasn’t so bad living on the road with the one you loved. You just had to know when to make the days special.


End file.
